


Morning

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Master/submissive, Praise Kink, jisung!bottom, renjun!top, rensung, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun and Jisung just want to forget about the stress of the week in a better way.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, hope u like this fic <3 dont have many stories with renjun!top and i just want to change it fjogdjgoodifj see u at the end

Jisung awoke feeling soft kisses on his cheek and neck, opening his eyes slowly and seeing Renjun's smiling close to his face.  
He smiled too, stretching himself on the bed and letting a murmur escape through the relaxation.  
"Good morning, baby."  
"Good morning. Why did you get up so early?"  
"I just woke up and couldn’t sleep again." He explained before pointing to the bedside desk. "I brought my boy coffee in bed, what do you think, hm?"  
"Oh..." Jisung exclaimed, looking to the side and finding a tray packed with fruit, juice, toast and everything Renjun knew he might want in the morning. "Thank you. You're always so good to me."  
"Yeah, that's what a good master does, sweetie." The oldest said, and the brightness of his smile could illuminate the whole room and make the heartbeats of the youngest fail. "Now eat, hm?" He concluded, placing the tray on his boyfriend's legs as he sat.  
It was Saturday and they both could rest and not worry about schedules. Seeing Renjun shirtless, dressed only in his pajama bottoms and relaxed, Jisung was extremely happy. He hate to see his boyfriend so much stressed after a hard week. He give a little smile and bite a toast with honey, knowing Renjun was satisfied when he ate well.  
"Do you have any plans for us today?"  
"No, baby, the week was so tiring. I just want spend all the weekend with you in bed. You're the best I could have to forget about work."  
Jisung smiled, feeling his cheeks burn. Renjun is always so sweet with him that it seems like a dream. Jisung can't even believe he's his master and just his. "Sounds good. I wouldn't object to this if I really have you today and tomorrow just for me."  
"I'm always yours, Ji, you know. But since you've woken up so needy today, I can just prove you that. What do you think?"  
"I'll love it, master." He replied smiling, because he really love when Renjun show all his love for him.  
He continued to eat with the Renjun’s gracious and passionate stare on him as they talked about a movie to watch at night and what to have for lunch. When he was satisfied, he thanked him again for breakfast and received a soft kiss before Renjun returned with the tray on the desk. When there was nothing between them, Jisung handle Renjun's nape, pulling him gently closer to be kissed again. Renjun giggled before leaning over his body, kissing Jisung passionately, caressing his waist and making him slowly lay down on the bed.  
He parted and looked into the others little eyes, feeling the luckiest man in the world to have the most perfect and sweet boy. Renjun was between his legs and resting on his elbows on the bed, stroking his red cheeks with his thumbs.  
"Master... I need you."  
"Now, baby?"  
"Now and all the time."  
"Oh, Lord, how can my boy be so sweet and irresistible?" He chuckled praising, because Jisung love to hear him saying he was the lovely and bestest good boy.  
Renjun returned to kiss his boyfriend, still slowly but this time much more intense. He bites his lip every time he break, kissing back instantly. Renjun’s body was glued to Jisung's, who slept without a shirt and could now feel the warm skin touch. Renjun started rubbing his dick slowly in the other, making him separate his thighs even more and moan shyly against his mouth.  
In a few minutes the cocks were both hard, they sweating and groan in the middle of their kisses. Short moans of anticipation echoed when Renjun move away and removed the underwear from Jisung’s body. He parted his legs again, running his hands in his thighs and admiring them, desire and passion burning in his eyes.  
"You're so perfect, sweetie." He leaned down until his lips touched his belly, leaving an kiss there. "The most perfect baby ever, did you know?" He went on and spread several kisses down the soft skin of the youngest, going down. He kissed Jisung's cock gently and made him moan loudly, going to his thighs. "You're the best boy ever."  
"T-thanks, master. I'll always be your good boy, t-the best boy possible for my master... I love you."  
"I know, baby, and I love you too. Now the master will make you feel good, okay?"  
"Y-yes, please."  
Renjun took the lube from the drawer of the next desk, leaving it on the bed before returning to the same position. He ran his hands and lips across his boy's thighs, kisses turning little bites and hickeys, tracing all the immaculate skin. Jisung's legs were shaking and twitching, he groaning louder every time his master bit him harder.  
His cock hurt for intense excitement and he gripped the sheets, trying to discard it all. Renjun put his mouth close to his balls and Jisung moaned tearfully, it’s sounding like music for his master. He licked and wrapped with his mouth, making a few suctions that were enough to make the younger turn a complete mess, moving and arching his body and forcing Renjun to hold him against the bed.  
"Your moans are so good, baby, be a good boy and keep making your master hear your voice, hm?" He ordered, moving away and picking the lube. Jisung bit his lip as he watched him poured the content in his own fingers, his whole body shivering in anticipation.  
"Yes, I’ll do everything for my master."  
"Good boy, always being the best to me. Keep it up, Jisung, and your master will continue to be the bestest too."  
"Y-yes..." He stammered when he saw Renjun's hand going to the middle of his legs, seconds later releasing a loud and pleased moan to finally feel two fingers sliding into his hole.  
He contracted and relaxed several times around his master's fingers to get accustomed, feeling them coming and going slowly, relaxing him. He moved his hip too, unable to control the urge to ride and he could see Renjun smiling in a satisfied way at the sight of the youngest all broken and needy only with his fingers.  
Then soon three fingers are already fucking deep into the younger hole, making Jisung shout shamelessly every time his prostate was touched.  
"M-master, please..."  
"What do you need, sweetie? Use your words plainly."  
"Your dick inside me, master. Your boy needs that, p-please. I want to be a good kitty and give pleasure to my master too."  
"Good boys win everything they need, baby. I'm going to fuck you and I want to hear you moaning for me, huh?"  
"Yes, master, yes, I’ll do anything you want."  
"That's my good boy." He finished with a huge and proud smile on his face.  
Renjun's dick hurt inside his pants, wetting his underwear with precum, and was inevitable to let out a long and realized moan as he finally released the cock from his clothes. He looked at Jisung while masturbated himself and spread more lube, feeling his dick throbbing for his boy staring him with much desire. His mouth was parted, showing if he could, Jisung would suck his cock at that moment, but Renjun would leave it for another time.  
Now he wants to slip into his warm and tight hole, doing it after resting hands on the bed and leaving his face close to the youngest. Stared at him squirming his face and closing eyes, both releasing a loud and delightful moan as Renjun enter fully.  
Jisung continued moaning, tearful and needy, calling his master continuously before drop the sheet and bringing his hands to his back, squeezing heavily. Renjun keep repeating that Jisung was a good boy while the younger familiarize the feel, his soft voice soothing him. The oldest laid his head on his chest, trying to hold all the wonderful sensations he felt for finally be inside his boy. Jisung’s hole squeezed his cock, making pleasure run through his entire body and making him moan in need.  
"Master, you can move."  
Renjun did. Jisung moaned so good that he had to growl horny, moving slowly in and out.  
"You're the best, Jisung. Look how your hole swallow me, baby. S-so good. Perfect. That’s my good boy." He moaned the praises moving his hips slowly, knowing each compliment could intensify his boy's sensations.  
Renjun kissed his lips increasing the movements, both moaning louder and sweating even more.  
They took their own pace, always touching and kissing throughout the process. Praise never ceased to grace Jisung, making him feel happy, perfect and wonderful for his master. He moves his ass against Renjun's dick more willingly after every compliment spoken in his ear, riding on his master and making him feel intense pleasure.  
"M-master..." He called, listening to the master mutter to him to continue. Instead of say, Jisung pulled one of Renjun's hands on his neck, putting his fingers around his throat. "Please, master, please."  
"Are you sure?" He asked, looking deep into the eyes of his messy and ruddy boy for any sign of fear or doubt.  
"Y-yes."  
"If I hurt you, tell me, sweetie, do you understand?"  
"Yes, master, I certainly will."  
"Good." He said before getting up and being in a better position to block Jisung's airway, going deeper and faster and always looking at the younger’s expressions while suffocating him.  
They did that sometimes, so Renjun knew the limits of his boy. He heard his groans tearing while he squeeze, Jisung closing his eyes and throwing his head back as his face gradually turned redder. After twenty seconds Renjun stopped and slowed his hips, letting Jisung catch his breath before pressing and speeding again.  
He felt he was close to cum, especially when the baby began to contract his hole intensely because of the pleasure of the suffocation, and the way he moaned loudly, broken, hoarse and needy contribute even harder to let Renjun on the verge of apex.  
Another twenty seconds passed and Renjun repeated the process a few times, until Jisung tell he needed to cum.  
"Do you want to cum, baby?"  
"Very, very, master."  
"Request."  
"Please, master, let me cum. I need very, very much."  
"My boy will cum even if the master doesn’t give the permission?”  
"No, master, never."  
"I'm happy to hear that, sweetie. You want me to choke you one more time?"  
"I want, master, please."  
And Renjun attended his request, pressing his fingertips into Jisung's airway a little harder this time while thrusting hips in full force. The body on the bed was trembling, and Renjun only had to caress the crevice of Jisung's dick a few times to have him cumming on his fingers and on his own belly.  
“Good job, baby. You did it so well. Master is happy for you did it right.” He praised while Jisung moan loudly and tearfully for feeling the apex taking his sensitive body in an intense way thanks to the choking, calling for his master in a hoarse voice thanks to the hand tightening his neck.  
Renjun released him after thirty seconds, Jisung gasping and his face gradually returning to normal color. The oldest stopped moving, lifting his boyfriend's chin to see as if he left a mark on his neck, relieved to find a superficial redness that would soon disappear.  
"Master..."  
"Yes?"  
"You need to cum too."  
"I know, baby. Do you want to solve this?"  
"Yes, master, I want to make you feel good and feel you coming in my mouth."  
"I’ll love it, baby, so on your knees, now."  
"Yes, master."  
Renjun sat on the edge of the bed and Jisung entered the middle of his legs, looking into his eyes while taking his dick in his hands.  
"Oh Lord, you're so perfect, Ji… Look at you, so, so perfect." He said in a needy voice, feeling his whole body contract as his boyfriend moved his hand up and down. Baby smiled, feeling fully and completely happy, because listen his master's praise was all to him.  
"Thank you, master." He said before filling his mouth with the sensitive and hard cock, letting him hit in the back of his throat and moan his name. He sucked constantly and let his master dictate his own rhythm, moving his hips toward his mouth, fucking it faster while the moans increased.  
When his hands came to rest on Jisung’s hair Renjun come, pulling the youngest hair so he could look into his eyes while his mouth was filled with his cum. Jisung licked and sucked his glans, making Renjun's body shake with every movement of his tongue.  
"Yeah, baby, oh my god, you have the best mouth... Oh my god, sweetie..." He whined as Jisung drank every drop of his warm liquid.  
He removed his mouth from Renjun's cock only when it was finished, looking at his closed-eyes satisfied face. When his master met his eyes one more time he instantly smiled, patting his thigh.  
"Come on, baby, in my lap. What do you think about a bathtub now, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> jofijogjf hi again. leave here ur reviews pls, i'll love read it <3 thanks for the attention, byeee


End file.
